duckdodgersfandomcom-20200215-history
Planets
Planets These are the planets on Duck Dodgers In The 24 1/2 Century. * Earth - The HQ of the Galactic Protectorate , as well as the homeworld of Dodgers and several of the heroic characters of the series. * Mars - Barren, hostile home of the Martians, ruled over by Queen Tyr'ahnee. The planet boasts a large army of Centurions , and bears some resemblance to ancient Sparta. * Klunk - Homeworld of the Viking-like Klunkans, led by K'Chutha Sa'am. * Vacation World - A planet visited by Dodgers in The Wrath of Canasta. A parody of Westworld. * Hollywood Planet - Artificial planet that resembles the Universal Studios logo. The planet is one giant film studio, and was partially damaged in Hooray for Hollywood Planet. * Fridgdonia VII - Queen Tyr'ahnee imprisoned The Cadet on this ice-planet to lure Dodgers into a trap in The Queen is Wild. * Swinus 9 - The Eager Young Space Cadet's home planet. It is modeled after Bagdad. * Exile Planet - This planet was mentioned by Archduke Zag. * Niponno - A technocratic world seen in The Menace of Maninsuit. It is modelled closely on Tokyo and other Japanese cities seen in early Godzilla films. * Masativo the Living Planet - A sapient planet from Deathmatch Duck which resembles a large Geode. Masativo was presumably destroyed by the Cadet where his diamonds were harvested by the end of the episode. He is almost a parody of Ego the Living Planet. The concept of a living planet is also seen in the character Mogo, who is also a sapient planet and member of the Green Lantern Corps, so Masativo could also be a veiled reference to this character as well. * Maltese VII - Dodgers claims to have a time-share on this planet in Deathmatch Duck. * Nostrillia - A planet where its inhabitants resemble noses. Dodgers was forced to perform community service cleaning noses on this planet. * Nolandus - Nicknamed "the island planet" as it consists only of several desert islands separated by vast oceans. Dodgers and Martian Commander X-2 are stranded here in Just the Two of Us, before discovering it to be a holiday resort that the Cadet and the Martian Centurians were vacationing at. * Dakota - A planet modeled after either North Dakota or South Dakota or both. * Groovica - A 70's disco planet in the ABBA Bee-Gee Quadrant. * Explodicon - A planet that houses a large variety of massive explosives (dynamite, tri-nitro-touriline, etc.). * Felinia - A planet inhabited by cats. * Caninius -A planet inhabited by dogs (both Felinia and Caninius needed a peace treaty). * Aquarium - A planet that resembles an aquarium. It is the home of the Sharkarians and the Dolphinites. * Oa - Homeworld of the Guardians of the Universe and headquarters for the Green Lantern Corps, depicted in the episode The Green Loontern. Included among the Lanterns serving on Oa in the episode are Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Hal Jordan, who is still alive on Earth in the 24½th century. Category:earth and mars Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:Animated Series Category:Alter egos Category:Infobox templates